Solid animal feed blocks are becoming increasingly popular in the farming community. Feed blocks provide a combination of wet and dry feed grade raw materials formulated to provide nutritional value to ruminant animals and are a convenient way to administer regulated quantities of nutraceuticals, vitamins, minerals or proteins over a period of time.
Production methods for feed blocks involve chemical reactions and may require varying degrees of heat and a catalyst such as calcium oxide (CaO) or magnesium oxide (MgO). The oxides hydrate when they come into contact with moisture contained in the wet materials. Many chemical reactions which occur during production of a feed block are not fully understood and bear a resemblance to cement chemistry. Control of these reactions is difficult and significant waste material is a feature of the industry. Inconsistent product quality can occur with only minor adjustments in quantity, weight or particle size of the ingredients being used. These adjustments have a direct impact upon the severity of the reaction during formulation.